Who is my Father?
by Tarsina18
Summary: When the Cullens leave Bella in New Moon she is pulled out of her depression by some information from Charlie that will change the lives of everyone she knows. Rating subject to change. Aro/Bella romance, Marcus/Bella family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 _~Phone Conversations~_

 ***Letters***

Ch. 1

I was waiting in Carlisle's office for Alice to come and get me and Edward for my unwanted birthday party. Edward was telling me about a painting in the office, it depicted 4 men on a balcony overlooking a crowd. One was obviously Carlisle, but the other three apparently were the Kings of Vampires, the Voltorri. "They are the closest thing my kind have to royalty. Their names are Aro, Caius, and Marcus." He informed me, pointing to each in turn so I would know who was who. "They enforce our laws." He added in a defensive tone.

"Vampires have laws?" I asked wanting to know more about his world.

"Only one that is enforced regularly." He responded. "To keep our existance a secret from humans." He pointed out when I shot him a curious look.

"Oh." I say quietly. Alice chose that momment to pop into the room.

"We're ready for you now." She said before leading us down to the party.

"We tried to reign Alice in, but it didn't work." Carlisle spoke as I took in all the crystal-were covering the room. I smile at his attempt of humor as Alice shot her 'father' a glare.

"Present time." She announced in her peppy tone. "Jasper and my gift was your dress for tonight." She told me, much to my relief. "This is from Emmitt and Rosalie." She said handing me an empty box. I raise an eyebrow at them as they laugh lightly when I realize it was empty.

"A new sterio system for your truck, already installed." Emmitt answers my look, grinning at me. "Finally a decent sound system for that piece-" He begins to add, but I interruped him.

"Hey, don't diss the truck." I shoot at him playfully as a retort. Alice hands me an envelope.

"From Esme and Carlisle." She states simply.

"Plane tickets to see your mom." Esme explains brightly to me as I slip a finger under the seal and wince as I get a papercut.

"Ouch, papercut." I say looking down at the small cut as a single drop of blood wells up. My head snaps up just in time to see Jasper lunge at me, as Edward shoves me back into a table covered in crystal. Pain shot up my arm as both the table and crystals shattered from the impact and shards of both pierced my arm. Everyone froze turning towards me, Carlisle flashed to my side, ordering everyone else out of the house before whisking me up to his office to fix me up. Once he was done stitching my arm up, Edward drove me home in complete silence. He refused to speak to me for a week before he led me into the forest behind my father's house and dumped me. He ran off like a coward after informing me that I was a distraction, he had never actually loved me, and the famiy didn't want to see or hear from me ever again. He left me, running off at vampire speed, and I stupidly tried to follow him, getting lost in the process. I tripped on a raised root, and colapsed, passing out as a deep depression overcame me. The next thing I knew I was beieng carried out of the woods and handed over to Charlie by one of the Quilletts.

Many weeks passed before I knew it and one morning Charlie sat me down, wanting to tell me something. "Bella there is something your mother and I should have told you a long time ago." Charlie began, gaining my attention for the first time since _they_ left.

"What is it?" I ask, my tone dead.

"I'm not your real dad." He says gently. "When Renee and I were dating she was attacked one night by a group of thugs. They surrounded her." He told me bluntly. "A random man, a good samaritian if you will, heard her screams of fear and came to her aid. He saved her from the thugs, and seeing as she was drunk and scared, she decided the best way to thank him was to sleep with him." Charlie stops, taking in my expression. "From what she told me, he used a condom and she was on the pill but somehow, despite the measures they took, she still ended up pregnant. She told me everything and I decided to marry her and help her raise you." He reached beside his coffee cup for a large envelope. "I have a picture of him, along with DNA results, and a letter he wrote your mother." He showed me the picture and I swallowed hard before taking it from him and looking at it. Shock covered my face as I recognized the man captured on the photograph.

"Thank you for telling me, Dad. I will make this a side project." I say politely, eyes alive for the first time in a long while.

"Just remember, no matter what, I will always love you." He tells me, pulling me into a hug. He then heads off to work and I go upstairs and turn on my laptop. I pull up Google search and typed in Voltorri. No results. Vampire Royalty. Dracula pages filled the screen. Italian Vampires. and finally I recongnized a few words. I click on the Legends of Voltarra link and find the St. Marcus legend. I open the link and a picture pops up along with the article. Even though it is black and white the man was identicle to the copy in my hand.

"King Marcus is my father." I murmur to myself. I look over at my clock and grin at the time, 10:30 am, a perfect time to drive over to the reservation to see Billy Black. I pick up my cell phone and call to make sure he would be there.

 _~Ring, ring, ring. "Hello?" My father's best friend answered the phone._

 _"Hey Billy, this is Bella." I say knowing it would shock him._

 _"Bella, how are you doing?" Billy asked, confusion evident in his tone._

 _"I need to talk to you in person." I say quietly. "About the C-c-cullens." I add when he didn't answer me._

 _"Come on over then." He invites me, and I can almost hear the smile in his voice._

 _"Kay, I should get there in 30 minutes at the latest." I say saving the page on the internet and packing my laptop to go with me._

 _"See you soon, then." Billy answered before hanging up.~_

I grab my keys, laptop, and the envelope; after returning the photo to it; before rushing down and outside to my truck. I drove to LaPush and pulled into the Black's driveway. I killed the engine, grabbed my stuff, and hopped out, slamming the door and just as I reached the door Billy opened it for me to enter his home. "What's up?" He asked me, looking at my armfull of stuff.

"Did either of my parents tell you about me?" I asked him quickly.

"What exactly about you, Charlie has told me alot about you over the years." Billy asked for conformation.

"Charlie isn't my biological father." I answered bluntly.

"That I did know about, what about it?" He asked me, curious.

This is a picture of my biological father." I say handing over the picture from the envelope. Billy paled when he looked it over.

"I would suggest you stay far away from him." Billy warns me, fear in his eyes and unwilling to tell a human about vampires.

"Is that because he is a Vampire, or because he is a Human-drinker Vampire?" I asked him bluntly, chuckling when he looked up at me in shock.

"How do you know about them?" He demanded sharply. I pull up the sleeve on my left arm, showing him the scar from James. "When did this happen?" He added gruffly.

"Last April." I said softly. " _They_ kept me from turning." I informed him, knowing his next question.

"What do you know about him?" Billy asked, motioning to the picture.

"His name is Marcus, he is one of the Three Kings, and his coven is based in Voltarra, Italy." I rattle off quickly. "And if they ever find out I know about vampires, according to their laws, I must either be turned or killed." Billy's eyes widened in shock at the news. "They would also go after the ones who exposed me to their world, with every intention of ending the coven responsible." I add, pain filling me as my mind said their name, even though I didn't speak it aloud.

"Wow."

"Is it wrong of me to want to get to know him?" I asked, torn by my desire to meet Marcus and knowing the reprecusions of actually doing so.

"It would be dangerous." Billy answered diplomatically.

"Maybe a letter?" I shoot out the idea. " _They_ might have left something usefull behind in the house." I absentmindedly spoke my thoughts to the Native. I stand, my mind screaming at me to find out. "I will call you before actually attempting to contact him." I assured the man as I left his house, driving to the white mansion.

One I arrived at the house, I found the front door unlocked and entered easily. I went room by room, searching for any possible way to contact the Vampire Community. When I entered what was Carlisle's office, I found a letter addressed to me. I sat in the computer chair and read it.

 ***Bella, I know that our leaving you will hurt you badly, but please know most of us are completely against it. It came down to a very close vote, and no small amount of threats for us who opposed the decision to actually leave you here. Please know that if you ever need a vampire's aid, use the number below. It is an old friend of mine, from before I joined the Cullens. Tell whoever answers that the Major gave you the number. They will do anything you ask them in my name. Forgive us for abandoning you, Major Jasper Whitlock (Hale) 512-355-6787***

I sigh and leave the house, heading back to Billy's to get his opinion before acting on the note. I noticed 3 cars already there when I pulled back into the driveway. I once more walk up to the door and it is opened for me without having to knock. "Come in, Bella, Billy was just speaking about you." Harry Clearwater, another good friend of Charlie's told me with tight smile.

"Thank you, I take it you know the truth." I say vaguely. He nodded and led me into the living room.

"All of us know the truth about _Them and their kind_." The youngest native growled angrily at me.

"Sam, don't blame her for this situation." Billy advised the young male.

"How much do you know?" I asked looking at the 4 men.

"You dated a vampire." The oldest one answered, his eyes and tone filled with disapproval.

"May I ask you name, Sir?" I requested, not wishing to offend the Elder.

"I am called Old Quil." He responded, his tone lightening at my show of respect.

"Right, well, where to begin." I said quietly, looking over at Billy for help.

"Start with the Cullens." Sam snapped, not noticing my flinch at the name.

"E-e-e-edward told me about the enforcers of their world. A coven of red-eyes that rule over all Vampires." I begin studdering over the painful name. "They have very few laws, only one that is non-negotiable, no human exposure." I inform them. "For a human to know of them is the absolute no-no. Humans who find out must either be changed, or killed." I explained to them.

"What of this ruling Coven?" Harry asked me, confused that I would bring them up.

"It is lead by the Three Kings; Marcus, Aro, and Caius. They are based in Italy, and only leave if a large Coven is risking exposure to humans. When _they_ left me as a human, _they_ broke the law." I say in a dead tone.

"How does this affect us?" Old Quil asked me, worried about his tribe.

"Apparently, Charlie isn't my biological father." I admit, shocking everyone but Billy. "My mother was nearly raped by thugs and was saved by a vampire. She, being drunk at the time, then decided to show her gratitude for his aid by allowing him to have sex with her." I inform them grimly. I pulled out my laptop, boot it up, and opened the Internet to the saved page. "This is a picture of King Marcus." I say, showing them the screen. Charlie gave me this picture of my father this morning." I add, pulling out the photo from the envelope.

"They are one and the same." Old Quil said, shock covering everyone's faces, baring Billy's and mine. After the shocking revelation Sam ran out of the house shaking violently.

"Will he be okay?" I asked in concern for the young native.

"He went to calm down." Harry answered me. I nodded and offered the Elders the note from Jasper.

"Why would one of them leave you a note?" Old Quil wondered aloud.

"His mate is a Seer. She probably 'Saw' something in my future that I would need to summon vampire aid and told him to leave a contact number to help me." I answered bluntly.

"Do we need to be on guard fro more leaches arriving in the area?" Sam demanded as he re-entered the room, not looking any calmer then when he left it.

"What do you mean, more vampires? None of _them_ remained in the area." I asked confused by his words.

"There are two that keep showing up, before we run them off again." Sam answered with another growl. I blink a few times before realizing that if vampires are real, then the tribal protectors are as well.

"By your tribal spirit-warriors/wolf shape-shifters." I state my realization aloud, shocking the natives. "What do they look like?" I asked, my mind returning to the vampires.

"Sam is one of the next generation." Billy answered, thinking I was asking about the Pack.

"The Vampires, not your warriors." I deadpaned at him, amused at his response.

"The male is black, with dreadlocks and the female is white with bright red, curly hair." Sam discribed briefly. "Red- eyes." He added as an afterthought.

"Their names are Luraunt and Victoria. They are probably after me for what happened back in April." I admitted, looking down and rubbing my scar.

"Why you?" Billy inquired, shocked at my response.

"Because _They_ killed her mate when he attacked me. She is trying to avenge her mate's death by killing me." I explained shortly. Worry covered their faces at the infromation I provided.

"Would your 'father's' Coven help if they learned of all this?" Harry asked me, trying to make a plan.

"No clue, all I know is that as a human, I would most likely be killed or turned if they find out about me." I answered bluntly.

"What did you mean when you called one of _them_ a Seer?" Old Quil asked, unaware of the special talents that some vampires have.

"Some vampires have special abilities. I know that 3 of _them_ do." I answered, closing my eyes at the pulse of pain that flooded my chest from speaking about _them._ "Jasper is an empath, he can feel and manipulate any emotions near him. His mate, Alice, can 'See' the future based on the decisions made." I swallow hard before continuing. "E-e-edward has the ablility to read surface thoughts from every mind in a 2 mile radius surounding his body. I am the only exception to his ablilities." I finished my sentance before I was completely overwhelmed by my emotional pain, tears flowing from my eyes unstoppable as the hole in my chest made itself obvious to me once more.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Billy asked as I drop to the floor, trying not to scream from the raw pain that comes from anything relating to the Cullens.

"It hurts to think, or speak about _them_. I feel like a huge hole has been ripped open near my heart." I whisper, whimpering in agony and clenching my teeth to keep from screaming. I look up in shock when warm arms suddenly wrap around me, comfortingly holding me. "Thank you." I gasp out in a whisper, my words carrying through the nearly silent room.

"How should we deal with the two hunting you?" Sam huffed from across the room. "The male is easier to get alone, but the female always evades us somehow." He growled in frustration.

"If by Christmas break both haven't been handled, I will go seek out the Kings. Even if they kill me, my report should force them into action against the two rogues. They are making headlines in Seattle and here." I told the people surrounding me. "I will also contact the vampire or vampires that the note speakes of. I will do that within the next few days, hopefully they will help so I don't have to risk my life before graduation." I decided, my tone showing my stress. "Once I have spoken to them I will call Billy with their answer." I added, looking at Sam directly.

"Very good idea, Bella. Let us pray that everything works out accordingly." Old Quil approves of my plan.

"I should be getting home so Charlie doesn't start to worry." I say, standing to leave for the 30 minute drive back to my house. The men all called out their good byes and good nights as I exit the house of the Tribal Chieftain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 _~Phone Conversations~_

 ***Letters***

(Italian to English)

[Welsh to English]

Ch. 2

I arrived home to find Charlie's police cruiser already parked in front of the house. I enter the house, calling loudly for the man who raised me, however when I got no response I climbed the stairs and found he wasn't in either his bedroom, nor the bathroom. I headed back downstairs to the livingroom, and froze in the doorway. Blood covered the majority of the room and I could see Charlie's pale, unmoving body laying in a large puddle of blood in the center of the room. I grabbed the phone and dialed 911, knowing he had to be dead considering the amount of blood covering the room.

 _~"911, what is your emergency?" The familiar voice of the town's only dispatcher answered the call._

 _"Hello, this is Bella Swan, I need the police." I respond slowly. "I just got home and found my father laying in a pool of blood in the livingroom. There is blood everywhere." My mouth continued as my body went into shock. "I think I am going into shock as well." I heard myself add._

 _"Police are on the way Ms. Swan, can you stay on the line with me until they arrive?" The woman asked me, as per her job. I am silent, words unable to escape my mouth. "Are you still there?" I make a sound to assure her I am still there without using words. Whimpers leave my throat as I wait for the police to arrive, while I wait I hear the dispatch woman inform the police that I have become unresponsive and to enter my house immediately upon arrival. Not even 3 minutes later the front door opens to admit 3 of the officers who worked with Charlie. I offer the phone to the closest one to me, and after a few words to the dispatch he hung up the phone.~_

"Ms, Swan, what happened here?" One of them asked me, I blinked and swayed in place. "Ms. Swan?" He tried again, and I manage to turn my head towards him. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked me again. I swallow hard and finally find my voice.

"I spent the day in LaPush, I had just gotten home and found him laying there. I didn't even see him at first, it was only after checking upstairs and yelling for him, that I came to check the livingroom. That is when I found him, I called 911 immediately." I answered in a monotone. "I could tell he was gone without going any further into the room from the amount of blood visable." I add, my eyes wide in shock.

"Can anyone back your story up?" He asked me.

"Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Sam Uley, and Old Quil, I wnat to say his last name is Altara." I answer honestly.

"Why were you there?" Came his next question.

"This morning Charlie informed me that he wasn't my biological father, and I wanted some advice from a nuetral party on whether or not I should try to contact the man who sired me." I state softly, "Billy is-was Charlie's bestfriend, and would be able to give me fair, unbiased advice." I explain. "I left his house for about an hour to clear my head and calm my emotions, and when I returned to the Black's residence we discussed options on how to contact my biological father."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." The officer said before moving away from me to confer with the other 2.

"Do you have anywhere you can stay for the next few days, anyone who would be willing to take you in until the investigation is completed?" A different officer asked me about an hour later as they were packing up all their equipment.

"I don't know, if I can't find someone wiling to let me stay for a few nights, I will stay in the motel." I answered honestly. "I will let you know either way by coming by or calling the station." I assured the officers. "May I pack a bag for the next few days?" I inquired, unsure if doing so would be considered tampering with evidence or a crime scene.

"Of course, and please do let us know your arrangements, for the next few days, as soon as you can." The third one answered as all three left, having made sure that the ME had already taken Charlie's body. Once they were gone, I headed up to my bedroom in order to pack some clothes, toiletries, and any necissary items to last me until I was allowed to return home again. While I was packing I felt a familiar breeze, often caused by a vampire at full speed. I turned around, fear flooding my body as I saw Victoria sitting on my bed.

"Did you like my present?" She cackled, her eyes on me waiting for a reaction. I smirk at her when an outrageous idea pops into my head.

"If you were aiming at killing my father, you failed, miserably." I taunted the red-haired Vampire. Her confused look turned my smirk sinister.

"What do you mean, Human?" She demanded in a growl. I retrieve the envelope and withdraw the photo, handing it to her, my eyebrows raised mockingly.

"Charlie Swan may have raised me as his own child, but I am actually born of this man." I informed her as I handed the photo over. She takes the picture with a sneer, and upon casting her eyes to it, she freezes. "I am the daughter of Marcus Voltorri." I state, watching with barely conceiled glee when her eyes widen and a flicker of fear is detectable momentarily. "How do you think he will react when he becomes aware of a Vampire hunting his Human daughter for something completely outside of her control?" I add to the vengeful bitch.

"Why don't we find out?" She answered my taunt, thinking I was bluffing. To her shock, I merely nodded my acceptance.

"Will you give me a few minutes to pack a bag?" I requested, not really expecting her to allow me the time to do so. When she nodded, I quickly packed a few days worth of clothes, the envelope, and my purse; shoving everything into my backpack. "That is all I need." I tell her softly. She lifted me, surprisingly gentle, and suddenly everything became a blur as she rushed towards the airport at vampire speed. We boarded a plane bound for Italy, once the plane landed she swept me up in her arms and running across the Italian plains to Voltaira. She came to a stop outside a pair of huge doors, inside a castle. "May I have a few moments?" I whispered, as she set me back on my feet. Once I felt steady on my feet, I pulled the envelope from my backpack, and placed the bag off to the side, not wanting to carry it into the main room. I strieghtened my clothes and nodded to her, signaling I was ready to continue. Victoria threw open the doors with a flick of her wrists and, after grabbing my arm, pulled me into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The blonde King, Caius, shouts at us.

"Calm yourself, brother." The black-haired one, Aro, advised in a much quieter tone. My eyes bypassed both of them and became fixed upon the brown-haired ruler, Marcus, my father.

"I have come to report a breach in the laws." Victoria announced in a haughty voice. "Earlier this year, my mate was killed by a large Coven for targeting a human. This human was already aware of our existance, and was later abandoned by said Coven." She informed her kings, her tone showing her anger and grief.

"Who is this Coven?" Aro questioned the nomad woman. "Is this the human you speak of?" He added, his red eyes narrowing as his gaize flicked to me.

"The Cullen Coven, and yes, this is the human." Victoria answered the King's inquiry. "I request the right to avenge my fallen mate by being the one to end her existance." She added with a soft growl.

"We will see." Aro responded, neither permiting or denying her request. "I wish to see." He stated, standing from his throne and flashing to stand before us, grabbing her free hand and absorbing her memories with his gift. Shock filtered into his eyes at the information he gained from her memories. "Marcus, come here please, brother." He requested of my father, shocking the entire room. Marcus is suddenly standing before me, his curious gaize on his fellow king.

"What is it, Aro?" He asks in a bland tone. I barely stop myself from reaching out to touch him, knowing it wouldn't be proper for such an action. Aro says nothing, a small smirk forming on his mouth when he noticed my hand twitch.

"Sire, I have a few things to show and tell you." I state to the ampathedic King. His eyes shift to me and a low growl rumbled from his throat. Slowly, I offer him the envelope I was holding, careful of provoking any of the Vampires with my actions. Marcus takes the envelope and examines the contents. His shock blantant in his expression as he looks me over after finishing with the contents of the envelope. I offer him a hesitant smile, hoping for him to accept my proof and me.

"My daughter, what is your name?" Both wonder in his tone and the actual words causing gasps of shock to fill the room.

"I was given the name Isabella Marie Swan, my mother's ex-husband allowed me to be given his last name." I explain to my father. "I prefer to be called Bella." I add as he wraps his arms around me in a gentle embrace.

"Marcus, what is going on?" Caius demands, suddenly bedside both his brothers. I look up at the blonde as my father offers both the letter and photo in explaination. "You fathered a human child?" He sums up the contents of the letter in awe and shock.

"It appears that Victoria wishes he death." Aro adds bluntly. "Her mate was killed by Carlisle's Coven for attacking Isabella when they made it known that she was 'one of the family.'" He states, a growl towards the red-head. Both Marcus and Caius echo his growl, the arms holding me tightened, suddenly pain shot up my own arms.

"Papi, you are holding me too tight, it hurts." I gasp out softly.

"Forgive me, Bella." He appologizes, releasing me instantly, I smile at him to reasure him that I was okay. "We should summon the Cullens to handle this matter." He states to the other two kings. Suddenly the doors behind us, that I hadn't even noticed being closed, were thrown open once more; this time for 3 huge wolves. Marcus pulles me behind his own body, as every Vampire hissed at the newcomers in warning. I look the wolves over and notice the human-like eyes, and it suddenly clicks in my mind who the wolves truely were.

"So, which one of you is Sam?" I call out, steping from behind my father to stand to the side of him, but not even with my father. Eyes and heads snap towards me at my question, and the silver wolf along with the grey one stepped back as the black one gave a bark. I step forward, standing beside Marcus now. "Papi, ever since the C-c-cullens left me, these wolves have been protecting me from Victoria's attempts to kill me." I speak in a painfilled voice. Sam whimpers in sympathy, knowing the pain I felt from the name. A very familiar sqeaky sound reaches my ears, causing me to grin; knowing both who and what was making the noise. I am suddenly back in the protective shelter of my father's arms as Billy Black wheels himself into the room. "Hiya, Billy." I call out in a playful tone.

"Bella, you had us extremely worried!" He admonished me, his tone showing both relief at my safety, and concern at me being around so many vampires. "We got a call from the police stating Charlie was dead, and you had disappeared." He added, tears filling his eyes.

"Victoria killed the man, and then returned to taunt young Isabella." Aro informed everyone. "She also sent her Covenmate after both her mother and step-father." Hearing his words, I lost the battle with my tears over loosing Charlie and being the one to discover his body. The tears flowed down my cheeks, silent gasps and cries trying to escape me. The black wolf approached Billy and pulled something from the back of the chair before leaving the room, not even a full minute later Sam Uley walked back inside, this time in his human form.

"Bella, don't cry, you are not alone." The Alpha called out softly to me, unwilling to approach me when I was so close to, in his opinion, far too many vampires.

"Mia piccola, we will help you through your grief." Marcus promised as he turned me into his chest, in an attempt to comfort me. (My little one) "Corin, send for the Olympic Coven." He ordered one of he guard. "Chelsea, prepair a suite for Isabella in my personal wing." He instructed another guard.

"Masters, the Cullen Coven are on their way." A female guard announced, entering the Throne Room swiftly. I flinched at _that_ name, moving deeper into my father's chest.

"Thank you, Corin." Aro responded, his tone dismissing the female guard.

"How long are you going to permit her to live, knowing our secret?!" Victoria screached, her rage towards the inactions of the Kings plain in her tone. "She is _human_!" She snarled, as if no one had noticed that fact for themselves.

"Silence!" Caius snarled at her noise, Victoria instantly became silent, unwilling to risk the blonde king's anger. "We will make our decision whenever we wish. It is not your place to question us!" He added with a deadly growl towards the nomad.

"What about _them,_ Masters?" A large male guard spoke up, glaring at Billy, Sam, and the other two wolves.

" _What_ about us?" Sam asked blandly. "We are as much apart of the supernatural world as your kind."

"I am the only human in this room." I pipe up. "They are not human, and remain just as hidden from human knowlege as Vampires." I inform the Royal Vampire Coven.

"Master Marcus, the suite for Lady Isabella is finished." A different female guard stated to my father, after she had approached us and dropped to her knees before her Kings. The brown-haired king nods sharply at the guard and offers me his arm.

"Bella, if you would follow me, I will escort you to your new chambers within my wing." He states as I take his arm and allow him to position my grip properly.

"Thank you, Papi." I answered with a soft sigh of relief. "I appreaciate your generousity towards my situation." I added as he led me out of the Throne Room, pausing to grab my backpack, and I follow him through the massive maze-like halls to the prepaired suite. Upon reaching the door leading into the suite, I surprise Marcus with a hug.

"Rest well, mia amata filia." He murmured into my hair. (My beloved daughter.)

"Grazie, Papi, per tutto questo." I whisper against his chest, before opening the door and going to sleep in the large bed without changing clothes. (Thank you, Papi, for all of this.)

The next morning:  
I woke hearing a knock on the main suite door. "Give me a minute!" I call out as I slid out of the warm, comfortable bed with a yawn. I move to the door and open it to find out who was knocking, only to find it was my father. "Good morning, Papi." I greet him with a small, somewhat sleepy smile.

"Buongiorno, piccola." Marcus returned my greeting with a smile of his own. (Good morning, little one.)

"Would you like to come in?" I offered shyly. He nodded and followed me inside the room, both of us looking for a spot to sit comfortably for a much needed conversation about my life from then on. We both came to the same conclusion- the only places to sit were either on the floor, or on the tossled bed. "Do you have a perference on where we sit?" I asked him, trying to not blush.

"Not for me, but I would prefer you not be seated on the cold stone floor." He informed me with at nod towards the bed. I flush brightly at his consideration for my health and sit on the edge of the bed.

"What would you like to know about me?" I asked him, feeling that this wouldn't be a comfortable conversation.

"How did you learn about Vampires?" Was his first question to me, causing me to take a deep breath to steady my emotions before starting my answer.

"Please understand, I didn't know about the true circumstances of my birth until a few days ago at most." I state softly, wanting to get that part out of the way first. He nodded his understanding towards my words. "Now, should we gather the other 2 kings so I only have to say this once?" I mentioned, not wanting to endure multiple sessions of the pain that would result from my answering anything about the past 1 and 1/2 years.

"If you would prefer to do it that way, then I will call for them now." Marcus offered, slightly offened and hurt that I didn't want to be alone with him.

"Papi, I will answer any questions you have for me, but most of the last 2 years are extremely hard for me to think about, let alone speak about, because of how everything ended on my last birthday." I admit to my father, my eyes shadowed with dispair. His eyes lost the hurt look as he realized my reasonings, and then suddenly he stood and disappeared at vampire speed. Not sure how long he would take, I decided to clean up my appearance a little bit, brushing my hair, and washing my face before he returned with both his brothers.

"Marcus told us you were willing to share some of your information with us." Caius stated as I re-entered the main room of my suite.

"Yes, that is true." I confirm, blushing as I sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"How did you learn about Vampires?" The blonde king demanded gruffly.

"My juinor year of High School I moved from Arizona to a small town called Forks in Washington. It was back February that I moved states and transfered schools." I took a deep breath, cringing in anticipation of the pain to come. "It was there I met E-e-edward C-c-cullen, he was my biology partner." I stammer, pain cutting through me sharply. "After my first class with him, he disappeared for about a week, before I saw him back in school. I recieved a curt greeting from him upon his return, and then for what seemed, to me at least, no reason he began avoiding me in an obvious manner." I close my eyes, steeling myself against the pain, knowing it would just get worse. "Then one icy day about a week later, I was standing beside my truck, waiting for school to start, when I heard tires screaching, some schoolmates were screaming, and I looked up to see what the commotion was all about. A van had hit a patch of black ice and the driver lost control of the vehicle, it was sliding directly at me and there was nothing I could do to avoid being hit." I shivered at the memory as the Kings gasped in fear.

"How did you survive?" Aro whispered his question, his voice so quiet I almost didn't hear him speak.

" _He_ flashed over to my side, from across the parking lot, and knocked me down before using _his_ bare hands to stop the van."

"Who is _he_?" Marcus questioned me, bluntly.

"E-e-edward C-c-cullen." I whimper out the name of the vampire that abandoned me so heartlessly, the pain welling up stronger. "I was taken to the hospital where I met C-C-Carlisle C-c-cullen." I barely manage to force the words out of my mouth. "For almost a month after that, _he_ avoided me even worse than before. A couple classmates asked me to help them pick out prom dresses in a neighboring town, Port O'Angels, and when I lost interest in the shopping I made plans to meet up with the two girls at a resterant and went to a bookstore." I take another deep breath, trying to ignore the pain; unsuccessfully. "It was dark when I left the bookstore and while I was walking back to the resterant 4 drunk men began following me, calling out leud comments to me. I got flustered and soon became surrounded by the men, one grabbed my arm, swinging me around to face him, and I kneed him in the balls making him let go of me. Just as the other 3 moved closer a silver Volvo shot around the corner and skidded to a halt right infront of me. _He_ stepped out of his car and told me to get in, growling inhumanly at the men, before he returned to the driver's seat and sped away from the area, taking me to the resterant to meet up with the girls." By this time I had pulled my legs up to my chest and folded my arms around them, my body shaking from the emotional pain rushing through my body. "The book I got that night had the tribal legends of the LaPush Natives, stories I had heard growing up when I was spending my summers with Charlie. One of the Legends is of Cold Ones-Vampires, and the spirit-warriors who became shape-shifters with the animal form of giant wolves. I put everything I had observed since my arrival nearly 2 months prior together and discovered that _they_ were vampires. No one told me I figured it out by myself." I finished my history on how I learned of vampires.

"By _them_ you mean the Cullen Coven?" Aro guessed aloud. I wince as the pain continued to increase and nodded sharply. "Why does Victoria want you dead?" He asked the next question all of them were wondering.

"Well once I figured out the true nature of _them_ , I confronted _him_ and soon we began dating." I started, lowering my legs and unzipping my hoodie, showing my tanktop undernieth. "I was introduced _properly_ to the entire C-cccoven, and one day _they_ requested I join them for a game of baseball." I shuddered both in pain and disgust towards the sport. "While playing a Nomadic Coven of three approached us, wishing to join in on the fun. C-Carlisle agreed saying that some of us, meaning me along with _him_ and A-a-alice, were leaving anyway. Just as we turned to leave the wind blew my scent towards the nomads, and the true leader, James-a tracker, called me a snack, and when _they_ reacted protectively towards me, he took it as a challenge. He began hunting me, and when _they_ proved too cunning for a 'traditional' 'game,' he cheated by having his mate hack my school records and broke into my mother's house in Pheonix, Arizona. Jasper and A-a-alice drove me down to Pheonix while the rest of _them_ were leading James on a wild goose-chase in Washington. So I was in a hotel room in Pheonix when I got a call from whom I thought was my mother, the number was from her house after all, and James told me to slip past my 'escorts' and meet him at my old ballet studio or he would kill my mother." I explain in a rush, realizing the only one of _them_ it didn't hurt to think about was Jasper. "I agreed and when I entered the studio I could hear my mother shouting for me, so I stupidly ran towards the voice, only to find James holding one of the old family movies that he had taken from my mother's house. I was so relieved that he didn't have Renee, that I momentarily forgot he was after me." I admitted with a blush for my stupidity. "James threw me across the studio a few times, trying to get me to call out to _him_ for vengence; I refused yelling the opposite instead and spraying him in the eyes with mace. _He_ was the fastest, reaching me first and _he_ attempted to get me to safety, but James knocked both of us through mirrors, shards of glass slicing into my arms and legs. One of the shards severed my femoral artery in my left leg," I state, pulling my hoodie off, exposing several scars along my upper arms. "I think James's hunting instinct kicked in around then, because he suddenly was crouching beside me. He lifted my left arm and," I stopped speaking, opting for showing them the scar. I took my father's hand and placed it over the bite mark, knowing he would notice instantly. His gasp of shock was followed by a growl of anger at my treatment. He lifted my arm and showed both Aro and Caius the scar, disbelief in Caius's eyes.

"How are you still human?" Caius demanded harshly.

" _He_ pulled James off me and that is when everyone else arrived, C-Carlisle began treating my wounds, while his 'children-bar _him_ -took care of James. _He_ sat beside me and when presented with the option of letting me change, or denying his natural instinct by sucking the venom from the open bitemark, he decided I was to remain _human_." I sneered the word with great anger ment for _him_. "When I lost conciousness from bloodloss _they_ took me to the hospital stating that I had fallen down 3 flights of stairs and out a window when I tripped over my own two feet." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at how easily everyone believed the lie.

"So much pain you have endured, I hope you never have to experience it that badly again." Aro whispered, giving me a soft hug before growling in shock. "I can't read your thoughts!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Neither could _he._ " I add with a shrug. "Oh, and James, while he was raving about how great a game my death was turning out to be, gave us some background on one of his past victims, a 17 year old girl he found in an insane asylm because she had visions of the future. One of the custodians was a vampire and when James showed interest in the girl, a Mary-Alice Brandon, the custodian turned the girl. James destroyed the vampire for ruining his game, but left the changing girl alone." I informed the Kings of Alice's past.

"Alice?" Aro spuddered at the realization. "Why were you left behind when the Coven moved?" I stopped pretending the pain wasn't there, giving into the sobs I had been holding in since I began talking with the Kings. "Bambina Eoraggioso, perche piangi?" He murmured, taking me in his arms. (Brave child, why do you weep?)

"Piango perche delle sue parole crudeli alla fine." I answer between sobs. (I weep because of his cruel words in the end.)

"You speak Italiano?" Aro spoke in an amiazed tone, getting a nod from me and a chuckle from Marcus.

"You said the Cullen's left you," Caius pointed out, "when was that?"

"About a week after my 18th birthday." I inform them, looking down at my lap.

"And when was that?" Aro asked gently.

"My birthday?" I asked confused. "September 13th, _they_ left around the 20th." I state, wincing at the reminder.

"Why did they leave you?" The question I was dreading the most was posed by Caius.

" _They_ threw me a birthday party, well A-alice did; despite me telling them not to as I have a strong dislike of anything that should be celebrated on my behalf." I spoke softly, tears unchecked as they flowed from my eyes, eyes that were haunted, shadowed, almost completely dead. "Nearly every flat surface was covered by either crystal or glass, and when I was handed my gifts I got a bad feeling. Sure enough I was trying to open an envelope from C-Carlisle and E-Esme, that held plane tickets to Jacksonville, Florida-Renee and her new husband moved there- when I got a papercut. A single drop of blood and when Jasper stepped closer to me _he_ threw me backwards into a glass table that was covered by glass and crystals, which shattered when I landed upon it, the shards embedded in my right upper arm. C-Carlisle took me up to his office and removed all the shards before stitching my arm up. _He_ drove me home that night refusing to speak with me; _he_ avoided me for almost a week then asked me to walk with him down a path from Charlie's backyard, leading into the forest." I stop talking, my emotions overwelming me again. When my voice comes out again, it is lifeless. " _He_ led me into the forest behind the house and informed me that I was merely a distraction for _him,_ _he_ had never loved me, and _his_ family wanted nothing more to do with me. I was just a worthless human to pass the time until _they_ moved again."

"Come osa dire che a te, figlia?" Marcus snarled angrily. (How dare he say that to you, Daughter?) I couldn't answer as I had began sobbing as the memories became overwhelming, I pulled my legs up against my chest, as the raw agony engulfed my heart again.

"Calma la respirazione, rilassamento nessun danno vi accadra que." Aro advised me softly. (Calm your breathing, relax no harm shall befall you here.) A knock sounded from my door, breaking me from the hold of my memories.

"Enter." I called out when all three kings looked at me to answer. The door opened and a young male guard poked his head inside the doorway.

"My Lady, I need to speak with my kings." He spoke with a heavy accent.

"May I get your name?" I requested politely.

"Alec, my Lady." Came his soft answer.

"Siarad yn gyflym, Alec, beth ydych chi ei angen?" My father demanded sharply. [Speak quickly, Alec, what do you need?]

"Maddeuwch fy ymyrraeth, fy Arglwydd, mae'r Cullen Cylch yma." Alec stated with a bow of respect. [Forgive my intrusion, my Lord, the Cullen Coven is here.]

"Papi, do you know if there are more sutible clothes for me to wear for this?" I asked looking down at my sleep-wrinkled clothes. Instead of waiting for an answer I moved to the door beside the bathroom and tugged it open. I groan at the sight of the multitude of dresses, all maked from satin, silk, or some other extremely expensive materials. I shake my head before turning back to the Kings. "What do you suggest for me?" I blinked as all three flashed into the closet at my question. After a quick discussion at Vampire speed, my father handed me an exquisitely beautiful gown.

"This will do for today." He answered with a small smile.

"Do I have time for a shower?" I inquired of my father.

"As long as you don't take a long time, I see no reason why you wouldn't." Caius assured me.

"Mae fy Arglwyddi, beth am y Cullens?" Alec stated from the same spot in my doorway. [My Lords, what of the Cullens?]

"Dywedwyd wrthyf chi oedd y Brenhinoedd yr holl Vampires, pam y byddai un Cylch yn cael ei ganiatáu i ruthro i chi?" I point out bluntly. [I was told you were the Kings of all Vampires, why would one Coven be allowed to rush you?] Seeing the shock on all their faces caused me to grin widely before entering the bathroom with the fresh clothes for after my shower. I examined the dress closely then showered, remembering to use extra care with my razor as to not draw blood. I washed and rinsed before wraping up in a fluffy towel to dry off with. I dressed with extra care, and then set to work on tameing the mass of hair. Once it was detangled I exited the bathroom for advice on the styling.

"Mia figlia, sei bellissima." Marcus complimented me with a soft look in his eyes. (My daughter, you look beautiful.)

"Grazie, Papi." I responded with a blush. (Thank you, Papi.) "Do you have a preference on what style I use on my hair?"

"Leave it down, Mia figlia." He advised me as he offered me his arm in escort, I take it with a soft giggle, and together we walk to the sitting room that is adjacent to the King's door, which grants direct access to the Dais and Thrones.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

 _~Phone Conversations~_

 ***Letters***

(Italian to English)

[Welsh to English]

{Greek to English}

Chapter 3

"Alec, you will escort my daughter inside after we call for her to enter." Marcus ordered the guard who had told us of the Cullen's arrival.

"Yes, My Lord." The Vampire boy answered with a bow to my father. I wrapped my father in a loving hug before taking a seat in the sitting room.

"Grazie, Papi, per tutto." I whispered as he opened the door to the Throne Room. (Thank you, Papi, for everything.) He nodded as he left us in the room to join his brothers. I waited nearly an hour with Alec, silent to not alert _Them_ of my presence, before he turned to me and extended his arm.

"My Lady, the Kings are ready for you." He stated quietly as I took his arm. I waited on him to open the door, and when he didn't I looked at him to find him waiting for me to signal for him to open it. "I am ready." I whispered softly, barely speaking at all. He opened the door and I took a deep, steadying breath before stepping forward with him into the Throne Room.

"State your name!" Caius demanded, glaring at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I answered the blonde King in a strong, even voice.

"Why are you here?" He questioned me, not faultering with his glare. "I was brought here by a Nomadic Vampire, who's intention was to gain vengence on the Coven that Killed her mate in my defense." I stated clearly. "Her mate Her Mate hunted me even after knowing that said Coven was claiming me as a member and it was a large Coven." I added bluntly.

"How did you come to know of our world?" Aro asked me, a slight growl to his tone.

"I figured it out from observations, also my hometown is located beside a Native Reservation in America that has legends of two encounters with your kind. With that knowledge and my own observations, it was fairly easy to piece it all together." I informed them simply.

"What Coven has been so careless to allow a human teenage girl to become aware of our existance?" Caius snarled, anger flowing in his tone.

"The Cullens." Victoria spat out, causing me to jump in shock, having not seen her in the room. "They are the Coven that exposed our secret to her, and I request the right to end her life, due to my mate's death being on her account." She snarled, her eyes showing me pain, and a slow, torturefilled death.

"Request denied." Aro denied her bluntly.

"WHAT?!" The red-headed Vampire shrieked at the King.

"Bring in the Cullens." Caius ordered the guards, I turned to look up at the Kings, worry filling my face. When I heard the now familiar sound of the doors being slammed open, I stiffened.

"Bella?" I hear Esme gasp out my name her voice filled with tears and fear. I slowly turned to face the family, swallowing when my eyes landed on the sight of the family that abandoned me. I take them all in individually, pain flowing from my chest increasing with each familiar face.

"Why is She here?" Rosalie sneered towards me.

"First, can we have proper introductions?" Aro demanded sharply, eyes cutting to the Leader. "Carlisle, you do the honors." He added, his order coming out in an angry tone.

"Of course, Aro." The doctor answered with an amblical tone. "My mate, Esme." He started, motioning to the woman at his side. "These are Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." He continued, pointing each out when he said their names.

"Very good, to my left is Caius, and to my right is Marcus. We are the Three Kings." Aro announced grandly to the Cullens. "We summoned you here due to the sudden arrival of Victoria, who drug young Isabella here for us to validify her death in vengence of the death of Her mate, James." He explained briefly, leaving out my being Marcus's daughter.

"Her name is Bella." Edward snapped rudely, moving towards me intent on bringing me to stand with his family and at his side. I panicked and flinched away as he advanced upon me.

"Stay away from me." I ordered him, when he ignored me I stepped around Alec, glad he hadn't left my side from when we entered together.

"Stay away from her." Aro commanded my ex-boyfriend as he continued to advance on me. "Carlisle, control your Coven!" He demanded sharply.

"Edward, stop." Carlisle spoke up to his first companion. Edward froze at the tone his Maker used on him. "Get back here now." The Coven Leader ordered in the same tone, unable to disobey, Edward suddenly was back with the Cullen Coven his speed making him blur to my eyes.

"Why is Bella here at all?" Emmett requested softly, causing me to snort at his question.

"I believe King Aro has already answered that question, but I will answer anyway. Victoria brought me here for the right to kill me, after she slaughtered Charlie and left his body for me to discover." I said, my tone changing from amusement to sorrow with an undercurrent of anger. "She demanded the right to end my life because your Coven killed her mate, James." My added words drew growls from Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Esme gasped, horror and tears evident in her tone. "We never should have left you unprotected." She added, regret in her eyes.

"How is any of this our fault?" Rosalie snarled out the question, glaring daggers at me. "From what my brother told us, you refused to say goodbye to us!" She added to my shock. My eyes widened from my shock before quickly narrowing angrily as I took my gaize from her to glare, utterly pissed, at Edward.

"How dare you!" I snapped at him. "Did you lie to both me and them?" I demanded sharply, my tone full of accusations.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle spoke to me, his golden eyes narrowing and darkening at my accusation and the implications of my words.

"A week after my birthday party he led me into the forest behind Charlie's house, and informed me that of your family's leaving, telling me that I was a distraction from boring high school life, that I was unwanted, unloved, and I was not to attempt to speak, call, text or contact any of you because none of you wanted anything to do with me anymore." I summed up our break up quickly, tears flowing unchecked and dropping to my knees as the pain, worthlessness, unloved, and depression englulfed my emotions once more. I drew my legs up to my chest in an unhelpful attempt to control my body as I began to shake from the emotions.

"He left that day to bring you over to say goodbye to us, returning shortly after he left saying you refused to come see off souless monsters like us." Alice stated, her tone of disbelief and anger. "Stated you blamed me for not Seeing and Jasper for his lack of control." She added with a growl at me.  
"I would never blame you for the accident, no decision was made that caused the papercut, and I NEVER blaimed Jasper. I know that he was feeling the bloodlust from everyone, and I am _His_ singer!" I shout the last part pointing angrily at Edward. "How many of you can control bloodlust from 5 others, yourselves, and one who is Sung to?" I demanded sharply at the Vampires. "Do you not have working brains?" I muttered in disgust at having to explain what seemed obvious to me.

"It would appear that only one of your Coven is responsable for the majority of the problems." Aro blandly stated, looking at Carlisle before switching his eyes to Edward. "Care to explain, Edward, your actions?" He drawled out in a 'I am not really asking' tone.

"She is MINE!" The bronze Vampire snarled at everyone. "Her blood calls to ME, she fell in love with ME!" He added stalking slowly towards me once more. My shaking increased as he drew closer to my posistion on the floor. "You will be MINE FOREVER!" He hissed at me still approaching.

"No, I won't!" I responded, stiffening my spine and resolve, to the obsessed Vampire teen. "You have never owned me, and you never will." I added sharply, trying to overcome the painfilled emotions that had engulfed me when I repeated what he told me that day in the forest.

"YOU ARE MINE!" He repeated, angered at my response to his claim.

"No, I'm not!" I shouted, finally managing to stand and quickly backing away from his still approaching form. I only made it a few steps towards the dais before Edward's hand grabbed my arm in a bruisingly tight grip, causing me to let out a painfilled noise. "Let me go!" I demanded as three growls echoed from behind me, jerking my arm in an unsuccessful attempt to dislodge his grasp. The growls got louder as the Kings reacted to this turn of events.

"I would suggest you release her, NOW!" Caius snarled fiercely, his voice off to the left, but obviously close behind me. Aro grabbed me by the hips and drew me back into his body as Marcus moved around my right side and took ahold of Edward, forcing him to release me, and dragging him away from me. I leaned back into Aro's firm chest, feeling the comfort and safety his embrace envoked in me. My entire body relaxed, calm flooding me until I noticed that the teen was trying to get a grip on Marcus's arm in an attempt to harm the Vampire King.

"Edward!" My voice echoed loudly with an unknown, yet powerful quality, causing everyone to stop and turn to me with shock and awe. "Let my father go!" I ordered, my tone not changing. To the shock of everyone, especially my own, Edward obeyed instantly, releasing Marcus and staring at me with his jaw dropped open. "Papi, stai bene?" I asked softly. (Papi, are you okay?) Marcus rushed to my side using his vampire speed.

"Lo sto bene, piccola." He reasured me, gracing me with a gentle smile. (I am fine, little one.) "Aveva una forte presa sul baccio, Il mio bambina, io dovrei essere chiedendoti quella stessa domanda." He added softly. (He had a strong grip on your arm, my child, I should be asking you that very same question.)

"Sarà livido, niente di peggio." I responded dryly, a small smile on my lips. (It will bruise, nothing worse.)

"Guards, restrain him." Caius ordered, his command bringing several guards to tackle Edward and force him to his knees on the ground. "How dare you attack one of your Kings, and harm someone under our protection!" He snarled at Edward, the guards all growling at the teen.

"Our laws are clear, your actions- both today and in the past- are worthy of death." Marcus rumbled bluntly, his anger hidden behind emotionless eyes.

"Agreed, Brother." Aro's growl vibrated through me, rippling from where my back was pressed against his chest.

"Then the vote is unanamous, Felix, Demetri, dispose of this disgrace of a Vampire." Caius commanded, his words ringing out with his anger. Knowing that this situation was due to everything _He_ had done to and for me, I refused to look away from the swift dismemberment and burning of my ex-boyfriend. Once ashes were all that remained of him, my eyes flicked to the remaining Cullens.

"Aro, may I check Bella over?" Carlisle asked the King holding me protectively in his arms.

"That is her decision, ask her." Aro informed his old friend, his tone biting and sharp.

"Bella, may I give you a medical check up? I fear you may have gained injuries from today's events." The doctor requested, presenting me with his reasoning for asking.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." I answered promptly, sending him a hesitant smile. "Papi, where would you suggest we conduct this check up?" I added, turning towards my father, unwilling to take any of the Cullens to my bedroom.

"What do you require for this check up?" Marcus asked Carlisle.

"A table about 4 1/2 feet tall and long enough for her to lay back on comfortably. I need no instraments, my senses will work perfectly for the examination I plan." He answered honestly.

"Bring a table similar to the Doctor's request in here." The brown-haired King ordered the guards, not caring who brought it. Seconds later a huge table was set down near our position.

"Alright, Bella, you know the drill." Carlisle told me teasingly. I rolled my eyes at his teasing grin and suddenly blink in rememberance of Aro's embrace. "Aro, my old friend, you will have to let Bella go for me to examine her." He added with a fond smile at the King. I stumble forward when he releases me suddenly, before moving towards the table and groaning as I realize that I would require aid onto the table.

"I need help to get up there." I whispered, blushing shyly at having to ask.

"I will pick you up and set you on the table." Aro offered before gripping my hips gently.

"Thank you, Sire." I said, my blush deepening as he easily lifted me onto the table, his grip gentle the entire time. He let out a chuckle in recongintion of my embarassment from the situation.

"Just call me Aro." He offered me, his tone teasing me for the formality I was using with him.

"Right, then thank you, Aro, and please it is Bella." I responded shyly and flustered slightly.

"It was no trouble, Bella." He reassured me, stepping away as Carlisle joined us to begin his medical examination.

"Any specific spots that hurt, my dear?" The Vampire doctor asked me, his expression neutral.

"My upper right arm is sore from being grabbed so tightly, but nothing else seems to be wrong." I answered slowly, my mind assessing my body before I finished answering. Carlisle gently probed the sore spot and nodded with understanding.

"Well, Bella, aside from a large bruise that will show up by tomorrow, you are severly underweight, dangerously pale, your eyes are sunken in from lack of sleep, and seem to be extremely depressed." The blonde doctor stated with narrow eyes. My head dropped lower in shame at the horrible state of my health.

"What has caused your health to decline so badly?" Caius wondered aloud.

"Does it have anything to do with the absolute chaos of negative emotions you are feeling?" Jasper drawled out slowly, I grimance at the reminder of his 'gift'.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Carlisle demanded of the southern-born, his eyes full of worry. "How bad is it, Son?" He asked, making Jasper flinch and not want to answer.

"It is really bad." I whisper, not forcing Jasper to answer. "So how about we leave that path alone?" I begged, hopping down from the table and turning to Carlisle. "What's my perscription, Doc?" I asked, my tone trying for teasing.

"First I suggest you eat, then go outside into sunlight, and get a great many nights of good sleep along with someone to discuss your mental issues causing your emotional mayhem." He answered turning towards Marcus at the last bit.

"We will make sure she gets better and ensure her health remains perfect." My father promised the doctor, his words held a no-you-can't-disagree-with-me underscore towards me. "Alec, bring my daughter a small meal." He ordered quietly. "Andremo su tutto ciò che è stato appreso oggi." I was warned by both his words and the pointed look my father shot me. (We will be going over everything that was learned today.)

"Come vuoi, Papi." I answered meekly as Alec returned with my food. I take the tray and look up at my father for directions on where to sit to eat. "Where should I sit, so I can eat this?" I asked softly, dropping my eyes after a short glance into his.

"You may sit on my throne." Marcus answered with a light frown and furrowed eyebrows at my inablity to keep eyecontact with himself. He turned to Carlisle and asked the doctor, "Why do you think she rarely has eye contact with me, and doesn't ever meet anyone else's eyes?" his words drawing the blonde's attention.

"She feels unworthy of any notice or affection, unloved as well." Jasper answered for his 'father,' his words bringing all eyes back to me as I settle into the throne and lift the fork to my mouth. I freeze when I feel the eyes on me, nervous at the attention.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked, staring at my plate.

"Cara, look me in the eye, please." Marcus requested softly. I raise my eyes instantly at his request and seek his face out. Once I meet his eyes I wait for him to speak again. "Why do you feel unworthy and unloved, my daughter?" He asked, walking human pace towards me, flanked by both his brothers.

"Because I was told I was both." I answered, tears filling my eyes. "Who would love me, I can't even walk accross a flat surface without tripping on air." I whispered, dropping my eyes again.

"Isabella." Marcus repremanded me gruffly. "Eyes." He added when I flinched at his tone. I raised my eyes again, seeing he was right infront of me. "You are beautiful, gentle, caring, and one of the most forgiving and trusting people I have ever met in all my years on this planet. You have brought me out of my 1000 year depression over losing my mate, and given me something to live for again." He told me, cupping my face with one hand. "I will always, always love you." He added, pressing a loving, fatherly kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you." I choked out, tears running down my face again and sobs shaking my frame.

"We haven't seen our brother so alive in centeries, Little one." Caius added from beside my father, I move my gaize to the blonde King at his words, seeing truth in his eyes along with gratitude.

"I feared that he would attempt to end his life, until you arrived here and stirred up our lives." Aro pointed out, and I turned my eyes to the last of the Three Kings with a vonerable look in my own eyes. When our eyes met for the first time, he gasped and I felt a connection suddenly open up in my heart; shock, love, hope, wonder, and a tiny bit of fear came from the connection. His eyes filled with tears suddenly, and he reached out to me, moving slowly as to not startle me. "I feel your pain, Αγαπημένε fated ένα." He whispered lightly to me, both his brothers letting out sounds of shock at the way he addressed me. {Beloved fated one.}

"Είναι τα λόγια σου αλήθεια , ή είστε προσπαθούν να μου φτιάξει το κέφι Aro βασιλιά των βαμπίρ?" I demanded sharply, eyes showing my fear of the second option. {Are your words truth, or are you attempting to cheer me up, Aro, King of the Vampires?} He lets out a delighted laugh at my knowledge of his native tongue as everyone else gasps or drops their jaws at my response.

"I would never lie to you, My Isabella." The black-haired King assures me, his eyes showing a flash of hurt that I would think he would lie about such an important thing as a soulmate. I feel the hurt from the bond, along with worry for my acceptance of our bond.

"Then, I will always take your words as truth." I assure him softly, placing one of my own hands upon the one he was using to cup my face. I feel a rush of happiness at my words and a desire that was tempered by restraint, and I can see both in his eyes bringing me to realize that it was his emotions I was feeling from the bond, our bond. "I can feel your emotions." I stated softly with a smile at his happiness.

"As I feel yours." Aro whispered softly, his words registered quickly and I feel ashamed that he has to endure my unstable emotions. "Do not feel shamed, I will help you overcome the emotions haunting you." He assured me, drawing his face closer to my own and flicking his eyes to my lips and back. "I will never make you feel anything but happy and content with me." He offered me, knowing he couldn't truely promise me but willing to make an effort for my happiness.

"I will do my best to overcome my issues, and support you in everything you do." I returned lightly, and when his face was inches from my own, I moved the last few and tilted my head slightly as our lips met. I feel a jolt of energy from our joined lips, and gasp out, his mouth opened and his tongue slipped out and into my mouth, drawing a groan from him at my taste. We sparate, drawing back and smiling at each other.

"Bella, what is going on?" Emmett asked from his spot with the Cullens.

"She is my mate." Aro announced proudly, happiness, love and pride flowing from our bond.

"Oh, my, you never do anything easy do you, Bella?" Esme asked with a smile and sigh. Aro lets a growl of warning escape at her words to me. I frown at him, and tap his hand for his attention.

"Yes, αγάπη μου?" He asked me, turning back to face me. {My Love.}

"Νομίζω ότι από της ως μητέρα , λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το φυσικό μου ένα ήταν μια κακή δικαιολογία ενός που ήταν περισσότερο το παιδί - όπως από ό, τι εγώ μεγάλωνα." I informed him bluntly. {I think of her as a mother, considering my natural one was a poor excuse of one that was more child-like than I was growing up.} "Do remember that, please, my mate?" I requested with a serious but still begging tone.

"Όπως θέλετε , γλυκιά μου." Aro answered with a gentle look. {As you wish, sweetheart.} "Please forgive my reaction to your words, Esme, I ment no disrespect towards you, and took your words as a rejection of my mating bond." He explained to the Cullen who had slipped behind her own mate in fear at his growl.

"Of course, Aro, I would never condem Bella's true mate, but she is rarely in a position that good things can flurish." The 'mother' of the Coven stated softly. "May I ask what made you appologize for your reaction to my words?" She asked apprehensively.

"I told him that I saw you as a mother, and how Renee was more the child than I, when I was living with her." I stated, feeling concern from Aro at her question.

"What do you mean, Daughter?" Marcus demanded his eyes showing no small amount of anger at my confession.

"My natural mother is- well- flighty would be the best discription of her. She would forget about bills, feeding us, cooking was well beyond her skills, and overall she rarely completed a task becoming bored quickly." I explained honestly. "I quickly learned to keep house and still managed to get top grades in classes. I was balancing the checkbook by my second grade, cooking by third, and almost every new 'adventure' she embarked upon, she dragged me along making me learn it all with her. That is how I am fluent in several languages." I answered simply. "When she met her current husband I saw he was perfect for her and when they married, I sent myself to Charlie so they could be alone." I admitted with a blush at how that sounded.

"You never fail to impress me, Bella." Jasper spoke up, his eyes showing awe at my ablity to not breakdown during my upbringing in my mothers 'care.'

"What doesn't Kill you makes you Stronger." I stated with a shrug. "I really need to eat before this gets completely cold." I commented looking down at the plate in my lap. I swiftly eat, trying to block out all the eyes on me and once the plate was empty it suddenly vanished from my lap.

"Sunlight, Bella." Carlisle reminded me, seeing me looking at my lap in confusion.

"Where did my plate go?" I asked, dumbly staring down where it just was resting on my legs. I looked up when I heard chuckling from the guard and my father.

"I gave it to Alec for him to return it with our thanks." Marcus admitted with a smile at me. I give him a 'Oh' expression before looking around me.

"Who wants to 'babysit' the human while she get's the required sunlight?" I asked teasingly, chuckling when looks of shock crossed many faces.

"Why do you use the word babysit?" Aro asked me, curiosity warring with amusement at the phrase.

"Well, if one of you Kings join me the word guard wouldn't work, and I know you won't let a human roam the castle when you get random visits from vampires all the time." I informed my mate with a grin.

"True, but remember that we all know you are old enough to not need a babysitter." Caius pointed out before turning to a blonde woman that looked similar to the king. "Anthadora, come meet Isabella." He called out, extending a hand for the woman. She took his hand and approached me warily. "Isabella is Marcus's biological daughter from a union with a human, and we just found out she is the Soulmate to Aro." He told her, his words causing her to shoot a glare at me.

"Isabella, a pleasure to meet you." She sniffed haughtly, making her opinion of me clear.

"Χαιρετισμό σε εσάς καθώς, Queen Anthadora." I answered her, taking her complextion into account and figuring she was from Ancient Greece, just like Aro. {Greetings to you as well, Queen Anthadora.} "Είθε οι θεοί εξετάσει ευνοϊκά κατά την αιώνια ένωση σας." I added to her shock, as her eyes widened at my use of her original language. {May the gods look favorably upon your eternal union.}

"Και μπορεί να σας φέρει την τιμή και την αγάπη για τη δική σας ένωση." She returned my greeting, bowing her head in appology to me. {And may you bring honor and love to your own union.} She turned to my mate and spoke again. "Sulpica will not be put aside easily." She warned him before placing a swift kiss to Caius's cheek and disappearing from the room.

"Should I be worried, or just act like nothing just happened?" I asked my mate, raising one eyebrow at his 'oh shit' expression.

"Sulpica was my companion, her desire was to for the power her position granted her, and now that I have found you, my mate, she will not step asside without a fight." He admitted, his eyes showing his concern for my safety. "If she harms you, or orders another to do so, I will end her." He promised me, offering me his arm. "Shall we go to the gardens?" He offfered when I took his arm. "We can talk more, and you will get some sunlight." He stated softly, only relaxing when I sent him a smile.

"I would love that." I reassured him, my words bringing him to smile back at me as he escorted me out of the Throne Room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

 _~Phone Conversations~_

 ***Letters***

(Italian to English)

[Welsh to English]

{Greek to English}

Chapter 4

My time in the gardens ended when Jane approached my mate and I a few hours after Aro escorted me from the Throne Room for a bit of sunlight. "Maddeuwch fy ymyrraeth, Meistr Aro, ond Meistr Caius a Marcus yn gofyn i chi, a Lady Isabella yn dychwelyd i'r Ystafell Orsedd. Mae'n ymddangos bod yna Cylch dymuno dros ein cymorth." She informed us with a bow of respect. [Forgive my intrusion, Master Aro, but Masters Caius and Marcus request you, and Lady Isabella's return to the Throne Room. It appears that there is a Coven wishing for Our aid.]

"Byddwn yn hyd yn fuan, diolch i chi am roi gwybod i ni." I answered her, causing her eyes to widen in shock. [We shall be along shortly, thank you for informing us.]

"Wrth gwrs, My Lady. Byddaf yn rhoi gwybod i'r Kings arall ar unwaith." Jane accepted before leaving us to move at our own pace back to the Throne Room. [Of course, My Lady. I shall inform the other Kings at once.] Aro chuckled at the female guard's shock at my knowing her native language.

"Αφού, αγαπημένη Mate." Aro spoke softly to me, offering me a hand up and once I was standing he shifted my hand to his arm as escort. {After you, beloved Mate.} I sent him a smile, and we walked out of the sunlight filled garden. We approached the Throne Room shortly after that, and Aro pushed the door open with a minuite flick of one wrist. He led me up the dais and turned to Marcus in speculation of where I was to be. "Brother?" He asked, and my father nodded to me as his unspoken answer. Aro released my hand and took his Throne, letting me decide where to go. Before I could move the main doors snapped open and a Coven of 4 entered.

"Look, the Kings have a snack with them today." One male announced with a hungry gaize in his eyes and tone. His Coven laughed at his 'joke' while my back stiffened.

"Αγαπημένε Πατέρα, Mate, και Caius, πιστεύω ότι δεν πρέπει να είναι τόσο flippent στην παρουσία σας." I spoke in a clear voice, feeling that the newcommers wouldn't understand me. {Beloved Father, Mate, and Caius, I believe they shouldn't be so flippent in your presence.} Seeing Caius raise an eyebrow at my address of him, I shrugged. "I didn't know how you really want me to adress you." I pointed out to him bluntly. He scowled at my bland tone and answer while I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bambino insolent che hai lì, il fratello." The blonde king muttered, flicking his gaize to Marcus for his reaction. (Insolent child you have there, Brother.) My father simply raised an eyebrow at his comment while I turned to face Caius fully and stick out my tongue.

"I would say 'bite me' but you might actually do that." I deadpanned at him, and when his expression became incredulous, I started snickering. Caius stood up, and began to stalk forward, looking deadly with his movements. I respond with another giggle, and plant myself in Aro's lap, sitting sideways so my legs were hanging off one of the arms.

"Brother, sit down, we should be getting information from them, not acting like children." Marcus admonished in a bland, almost uninterested, tone.

"She started it." The king whined to my amusement. "Don't think this is over, Isabella." He warned me, promise dripping from his tone.

"Daddy, Caius is picking on me!" I teased the Blonde king in a whiney, childish tone.

"Cara, act your age, not your shoe size." Marcus returned as Aro sat back and watched with poorly conceiled amusement in his eyes.

"So I should be acting 18 not 6?" I teased with a 'thoughtful' look on my face.

"I suggest we stop before we break our guests." Aro spoke up, amusement and a small shot of dismay was emitted from our bond.

"I don't think that human is a snack." One of the visitors stated to the first one. At his serious tone my head shot from my relaxed postion on Aro's shoulder, to facing the visitors in surprise.

"Are you just now realizing that?" I questioned, giving the Coven an 'are you really that slow?' look.

"What _Human_ has the right to adress _us?_ " One of the Female's snarled at me, all three kings wordlessly snarl back at her for her attitude. Just as I opened my mouth to answer, a beautiful black-haired Vampire in a clearly expensive dress suddenly appeared infront of me with a deadly snarl.

"Who are you, and why are you in my _Husband_ 's lap?" She hissed at me angrily. "Aro, who is this _Whore_?" She demanded turning her eyes from me to glare at my mate. I feel, more than hear, Aro's growl rumbling in his chest. Ignoring his glare and growl, the bitchy woman grabbed one of my arms and jerked me up, throwing me away from the Dais, and declared, "Have at her." as I was flying through the room, towards the visiting Coven.

"Sulpica, big mistake." Caius chuckled darkly as both Aro and Marcus suddenly were on their feet, eyes black with anger. Aro was torn between dismembering the Vampire for harming his mate, or rushing to catch me. Marcus snarled viciously and grabbed Sulpica by her throat.

"Brother, you better protect my daughter, your _mate._ " He declaired as Sulpica scratched at his hand, trying to dislodge the King's hand. Aro flashed across the room and caught me, his stone arms snatching me from the air. "Alec, fetch the Cullen Leader!" My father ordered sharply, wanting me to be seen by a doctor, just incase I was injured. Aro flashed back to his Throne, gently settling me in his lap, worry flowing from our bond as he attempted to check me over. My pain was flooding my side of the bond from being jerked up and thrown by the same arm. I only cry out verbaly when Aro ran his hands over the injury, jarring it as he brushed along that arm. Carlisle entered the room just as the cry left my mouth, and flashed up to us instantly worried about my newest injury.

"Bella?" The doctor asked me knowing I wouldn't mince words.

"I think my shoulder is dislocated, and my lower arm is broken from being jerked then thrown at nearly the same time." I answered the Vampire doctor, pain resignating in my voice. Carlisle moved to my side and barely even brushed the injured arm to evaluate my assessment.

"I believe you are right on both accounts, Bella. Aro, I have to pop her shoulder back into place first." He announced softly, a slight flinch from knowing Aro wouldn't like that he would have to hurt me to set my shoulder. Aro looked down at me in confusion at why the doctor would flinch while telling me.

"It is a slightly painful process that will make most of my current pain dissappear." I explained softly to my mate. "If my arm is also broken in a certian way then he will have to push the bone back into proper position before casting it, and that is also a potentionally painful process." I added, and when he began a light growl, eyes darkening to pitch black, i cupped his face lovingly. "It's okay, Aro. He will not cause unnecissary pain to me, you know that, love. If you are truely worried about his intentions, i am sure he won't mind you reading his mind, to settle your own." I spoke in a soft, encouraging tone,

"Of course I don't mind, if it were Esme I would want the same assurance." Carlisle confirmed gently, offering his hand to his old friend without hesitation. Aro looked at me, then at the proffered hand before his tense shoulders relaxed and he shook his head.

"Just that you were willing to is evidence enough for me." The king answered with a sigh, "Thank you, old friend." He added, and both Carlisle and I smile softly at him.

"Go ahead, Carlisle." I say, placing my head against Aro's chest, knowing that if I watched, I would tense up, and that could make the injury worse. A sudden jerk gained a hiss from the pain, and everyone could hear the joint pop into place. "Thank you, do we need an x-ray of my arm?" I asked my friend.

"That would be best, considering there might be more than one break in your arm." The doctor answered wisely. "We need to take her to an emergency room to get the X-ray done, unless you have the machine here?" He informed them with a slight grin of entertainment showing to us.

"If that is the best way to proceed then do so, Old friend." Marcus allowed, swallowing his worry over my injuries. "After you have returned, we need to give your mother something to cover for your disappearence." He added to me as I stood from Aro's lap.

"Бигардед бехатар, азизи ман, Ман умедворам, ки шумо ба кӯмаки шумо дар миқдори reasonalble вақт лозим аст ба даст." My mate spoke, wrapping me in his arms briefly, before stepping back for Marcus to embrace me as well. {Travel safely, my dear, I hope you get the aid you need in a reasonalble amount of time.} After I pull away from both I turned towards Caius and offer him a shy smile.

"Do you want a hug as well?" I teased the blonde king, shocking most of the guards. He shot me an incredulous look, and pulled way from his Throne, approching me with a 'you are my prey' walk. I start giggling as most of the guards gave off worried gasps and Aro let out a low growl at his brother, warning him not to harm me. "Aro, we both know he means me no true harm." I state to my mate, placeing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Harm my mate at your own risk." My black-haired King warned verbally, glaring at Caius as he continued to advance upon us with a daring smirk. I simply stand there, waiting for the Blonde to reach me, planning to launch myself at him for the hug I teased him about getting from him. Aro bares his teeth, letting another warning hiss to slip through his clenched jaws. When Caius was only a handful of steps away from us, I tensed up, readying myself for the 'tackle' I was planning. Suddenly I leap at the King, a broad grin on my face and begin laughing at the shocked look on all three of the Kings.

"έχεις, Caius! Σίγουρα δεν περιμένετε από μένα να το κάνω αυτό!" I crowed happily, gaining chuckles from both Aro and Marcus. {Got you, Caius! I bet you didn't expect me to do that!} Caius snarled at me, flashing his deadly sharp teeth at my asault on his person.

"Ναι, δεν με πάρει, τώρα αφαιρέσετε τον εαυτό σας από το πρόσωπό μου, Isabella." Caius ordered me sharply, anger evident in his tone. {Yes, you did get me, now remove yourself from my person, Isabella.} I pulled back and once I am no longer touching him I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

"Fine be that way, you big meany!" I pouted, moving towards Carlisle and out the door for the visit to the emergency room to get my arm checked over and casted. "Bye, I will see you in a few hours!" I called out to the Kings, not turning around to speak. My visit to the ER was, fortunately, short; mainly due to Carlisle being my personal doctor and knowing exactly what I needed done. Unfortunatetly, by the time we returned to the castle, I was dead on my feet and wishing for some time in my soft bed, cuddled up to my Mate. I motion to the guards standing outside the Throne Room main entrance to open the door for me to join my family, and when they hesitate breifly, I drop my light smile and shoot them a glare worthy of Caius himself. They throw open the door and I walk into the Throne Room, not realizing that I would have to pass through a large group of red-eyed vampires whom were seeking council from the Kings. I move in a drowzy daze, and it is only when I feel my unharmed arm being grabed that I shake off my daze enough to clear my head. I looked down at the hand holding me still and follow it to it's owner, slowly turning my eyes to the face of the one restraining me. I hear Aro, Marcus and Caius all growling out a warning to the male, none of them liking the leer he was sending me.

"I suggest you let Lady Isabella go, or you and your entire Coven will parrish today." Jane hissed, stalking towards us.

"Jane, there is no need for that. Sir, release me please." I request, pointedly moving my eyes from his face and glaring at his hand upon my arm.

"A snack?" The male laughed, not paying any attention to reality. "I call first bite!" He announced happily.

"I said release me, Sir, for if you do not my Father, Mate, and Brother will force you to, or just slaughter you." I stated evenly, calm settled over my form. The idiotic male simply chuckles at me and leans down. "Ο πατέρας, Mate, ο αδελφός, πιστεύω σκέφτεται αστειεύομαι για σας όλη τη δολοφονία ολόκληρο Coven του, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του." I announce to the Kings, my eyes going flat with my words. {Father, Mate, Brother, I believe he thinks I am joking about you all killing his entire Coven, including him.}

"Release my _mate,_ now!" Aro snarled, all three kings appearing directly infront of me. The male suddenly pales further, and lets go of my arm, pushing me towards the angry Kings. I stumble, tripping over my own feet, and feel the loving and protective embrace of my Father.

"Papi, thank you for catching me." I whisper to Marcus, waiting only a few seconds to regain my balance before moving out of my father's arms. I stepped up to Aro and place a hand on his arm, catching his attention instantly. "Mate." I say softly, a happy sigh following my voice when Aro pulled me into his arms. I smiled at him and lean towards his face, ignoring the entire Throne Room full of Vampires, planning on kissing my mate. Just when our lips are inches apart, Caius taps me on the shoulder.

"Brother?" He asked, eyebrows raised in amusement. I shrug and bring my lips to Aro's, not about to let anyone interupt my kiss with my mate.

"Does me calling you that bother you?" I asked once Aro and I separated our mouths.

"No, I think it works perfectly." Caius admitted, a sheepish smile on his face. I hummed and Aro swooped down and took possession of my lips once more. We pull apart breathing hard, and I giggle at the annoyed expressions on both Caius and my father's faces.

"Work first then play, Aro." Marcus reminded his black-haired brother in a bland tone.

"I am going to bed, come see me when you are done, please." I requested, walking away from the Kings and only pausing at the door near the dais. "Alec, yr wyf yn dymuno ar gyfer eich hebrwng yn ôl i fy siambrau." I called out from the doorway. [Alec, I wish for your escort back to my chambers.] The teenage male guard instantly joined me, knowing that he would also be expected to stand guard until one of the Kings dismissed him.

"Ag y dymunwch, My Lady." He answered softly, offering me his arm as well. [As you wish, My Lady.] Together we soon reached my bedchambers and after I went inside, Alec remained outside my door as my guard.


End file.
